Teen Hearts - Brendon Urie FanFic - Chapter Two: Happy Birthday
by ViciouseProductions
Summary: Brendon and Averill celebrate Averill's birthday


Brendon took off his jeans and changed into a pear off sweat pants then hopped into bed with me, so I suppose I can see where mom was coming from there. I curled in under his arm, placing my hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder. He lifted his hand up and rested it on my head. Then I slowly fell back asleep as he stroked my long russet hair and whispered into my ear.

"Happy 18th birthday Averill"

Later that same night my Mom comes home about 2 or 3 in the morning. We woke to her six inch stiletto heels, another set of shoes follow her. And I can't believe she had the audacity to bring a customer home on my birthday, when my best friend is laying right here with me I suppose money's more important, she has to pay the bills somehow. Brendon sat up waking to the sound.

"What's that?" he asked sounding frightened or maybe concerned.

"mom" I whispered "keep your voice down she can hear us these walls are paper thin...if the man knows we're here, mom won't get the...sale" I said remembering a time when I walked in at ten years old and this guy looking about 50 or 60 years old was about to come. Mom screamed at me to leave as she went on riding him and then he pushed her off. Mom begged him not to leave, but still he left and then mom turned to me like a woman scorned and lectured me about how if I was ever to come out of my room, mommy would lose her money and then I wouldn't be able to go to school and see my friends or have any food to eat or this nice little house to live in. Not like I had any friends back then I was only ten and people don't accept you if you appear to have no home life. So I stayed in my room obediently.

"You call it a sale?" he whispered, I nodded "why do you call it that?"

"She's selling her body to them, she's dare I say it..." I gulped quickly before going on "an open cavity, a vacancy that must be filled"

Brendon cringed at the thought of a woman that probably looked like me going through what she did. But to be honest my mother didn't look like me at all my hair was like my fathers apparently, my eyes were like hers though and I had a nose unlike anyone in my family apparently so I suppose that's my dads too. We heard them in mom's room. moms bed squeaks thanks to a shit cheap aluminium frame. Moans and grunts can be heard as clear as if we were in the room with them and Brendon moves and my bed creaks with the shift in weight the squeaking on my mother's bed frame stops. Brendon stays perfectly still, eyes wide and frightened until we hear them moving again. And then I sit up with him crossing my legs trying to ignore the sounds gradually getting faster in pace and louder. I realised I haven't gotten out of my cloths so I got up from the bed and changed. Brendon dropped his gaze. We did this kind of thing all the time and never once did we want to 'touch' or take a peek at each other, I mean yeah we were curious I guess but we where sensible and more adult then my mother could ever imagined us to be. I changed quickly into a pair of sweat pants and took off my hoodie then I sat back down with Brendon. We started to talk more comfortably after we heard their moaning start up.

"So who was your first kiss?" he asked me.

"Max Jaspers" I smiled

"Really?" he asked astonished "When?"

"Fresh man year in a game of spin the bottle in Kristy Mathieson's backyard" I said repulsed by the memories of Max's Braces pinching at my lips. we hear an 'oh god' from the man.

"What about yours?" I asked he then fell silent and looked worried "Brendon are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost" I laughed

"Yeah but...I...I don't want to tell you who my first was" he argued

"Why?"

"Because..." he hesitated turning a little pink "I haven't gotten it yet" he said shyly I looked surprised.

"Really, you haven't"

"Yeah really I haven't kissed anyone before" said Brendon looking shameful into the pillow that lay in his lap. We fell silent again.

"It's not all bad Brendon"

"How? Everyone else has, you have and Brent and Shane you all have, but me nope nothing" he said sounding a little disappointed.

"Brendon?" I asked

"Yes?" he said looking up and before he could say anymore I crashed our lips together. He didn't respond just stayed eyes wide open in fright, or surprise then his eyes fluttered closed and then I closed mine once I knew he was comfortable he parted his lips a little and I caught his bottom lip between mine then he crawled on top of me our mouths working in sync with each others, his lips were soft and tender and tasted of mint. We broke away before things could escalate to a full make out session on my bed.

"So?" I asked awkwardly, dropping my head and looking at him through my hair.

"Wow" was all he breathed to me with his eyes sparkling in the dim light. I put my arms around him and we laid down with each other, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist tightly in a protective manner. Almost like a loving boyfriend would...but Brendon wasn't my boyfriend, he was my best friend. We fell asleep becoming nothing more then a bunch of tangled ivory arms and legs. I was a little curious I never was the greatest kisser in history, so I was wondering what it was like for him. But I said no more. The moment was perfect as it was.

_"Happy Birthday Averill" _I thought to myself before finally falling asleep.

_[Brendon]_

I woke in the morning from an amazing dream; only to find I felt the excitement in my body and I felt the beginning of a beautiful hard-on, grate just what I needed. My groin throbbed and I hoped and preyed for Averill not to wake or move onto me so that she'd notice it.

I hoped Averill wouldn't wake, I hoped that if she was already, that she wouldn't notice the slight bulge in my briefs, which was getting bigger every second I thought about the girl in my dream. So I got up slowly, careful not wake her and walked off to her bathroom. My dick was so hard it ached; it didn't stop throbbing I had to get rid of this before she woke up. That was the thing I loved about Averill's housing arrangement she had more then one bathroom in her house and she didn't have any siblings so she had one all to herself. I was saved! I walked across the hall and into Averill's bathroom. Now all that was left was to get rid of this hard on. I noticed something on the counter was different. A small purple jar I picked it up and looked down at the label. It was peach flavoured lubricant. To be honest I didn't know it existed and secondly I wondered what a girl like Averill would want with Lubricant. I shrugged it all off put back the jar and stared down at the bulge in my briefs. The aching and throbbing didn't stop.

[Sandra 'Star' Phoenix]

I was picking up my clothes from my floor. I was now dressed in nothing more then a pink bathrobe rob, the client from last night had left the second sunrise had come. I was walking around to all the rooms to grabbing all the cloths and other washing so that I could load the washing machine so that Averill only had to put in the powder and Fabric softener in and then do the washing herself because I was needed at the club by about 9:30. I strolled down from my bathroom to Averill's room where her door was left a little open I looked inside and found her asleep. So I quickly walked around her room picking up all the washing however I picked up a pear of girls skinny jeans I hadn't seen before; a leather wallet, a set of keys and a phone fell out of them. I opened the wallet and found a drivers licence belonging to a male driver. Brendon Urie, Averill's best friend. This could only mean one thing, he stayed the night and no doubt slept in my daughter's room I felt a sudden feel of relief, shock, and happiness wash over me. My daughter had found a nice local boy to date, however I didn't want her being promiscuous in any way, but teenagers are teenagers and I was like that at her age so perhaps it's time for me to face the facts, she's growing up and I couldn't stop that. I folded the jeans and put them on Averill's dresser where I hoped they'd be found then I put the contents on top of them and proceeded with my job to Averill's bathroom.

_[Brendon]_

I had one hand braced in the edge of the basin the other was tugging and rubbing at my hard-on. I was culching on to the basin my stoke quickening as I struggled for a sigh. I could feel myself about to come when suddenly the door creaked open and a blond woman with the same eyes as Averill came through. I looked shocked she was slim for her age, her boobs were almost as big as my head and they were just about to burst out of the top of the pink bath robe she wore. I stopped and stood in shock still with my hand down my briefs still on my hard-on. She grabbed the towels from the floor and still I stood there a hand down my briefs and my eyes wide in shock my hard-on still present. But now I was embarrassed which made it all worse. I really wished that Averill's mother didn't speak to my parents about this in there eyes I'd be sinful and not being Mormon was sinful enough.

"It's ok honey I see that kind of thing all the time. Are you alright?" she asked her face caked with makeup that was smudged so much that she looked like Alice Cooper in a steam room. I nodded slowly

"Try a slower sensual stroke" she smiled kindly and I raised an eyebrow. After that she noticed the lubricant and snatched it from the counter and left and the second I knew the door was closed I dropped to my knees and sighed in relief that she had left me alone.

I after I was done I went back to Averill's room, she was still asleep and I wondered how long she'd stayed awake listening to her mom. I leaned against the wall watching her sleep her blissful smile never faltered, never left her face. And I started to see how truly beautiful she was. Her long deep burnt sienna hair was a little shaggy from tossing and turning in her sleep. I sat on the bed beside her and brushed away her hair gently and she stirred.

"Brendon is that you?" she mumbled into the dim orange light of the morning shining through the slit in the curtains, her eyes still closed. I smiled down at her gently laying a hand on her soft porcelain cheek.

"It's ok I'm here" I whispered to her as I softly stroked her skin with my thumb. She hummed in contentment at the action my smile widened a little into a smirk.

"What time is it Brendon" she asked in a tired tone. I checked her alarm clock

"About 8:00" I whispered. Her eyes soon quickly flickered open and she sat up with in seconds.

"Shit we're going to be late!" she shouted getting up from the bed and dashed around the room searching for clothes. She took off her sweatpants, changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and fell over onto the carpet with a loud thud. I watched out of the corner of my eye, stifling laughter as she lifted her hips from the ground to get her jeans on properly. I turned away and put on my own jeans. I turned back to grab my clean t-shirt from my back pack but instead I was met with Averill's image. She was changing into her black and red laced bra and I couldn't help but stare at the smooth bare flesh of her back. Her curved and toned body. I watched her fiddle with the clip a while before she finally got it done up. All the while I was watching her I managed to do up my fly and grab my t-shirt subconsciously. I then ignored her and went back to what I was doing however the image stained my mind.

After we had raced around the room to get dressed the two of us grabbed our school bags and made our way down stares. I looked down to the bottom of the stares where the woman who walked in on me (Averill's mother Sandra) was waiting for us with breakfast and our lunches packed in little brown paper bags with our names scrawled across them in black marker, I could see what Averill meant by her mother being uneducated, Just like they do in the movies where the family is perfect. Averill was far too busy worrying about a Chemistry test we had today, the one we didn't really study for because we were to busy celebrating Averill's birthday because everyone including her mom forgot.

"Is it a practical Brendon?" she asked me rapidly, I looked over to Averill from her mother.

"Um...yes but I think it's written as well, don't worry we're lab partners and I know what I'm doing follow me, Just write down the solutions I tell you to and we will be fine"

"God I hope so" she said grabbing a piece of toast for me and passing it then taking one for her. "Mom we have to go we're going to be late" Averill groans in annoyance as her mother comes up and kisses her goodbye. Sandra then proceeds to hand us a small bottle of juice each and then comes up and tries to kiss me on the forehead as she did her daughter but I duck out of the way and she gets my right cheek instead. I really hope it's not the kind that smudge and gets a little stain left behind after ward. Once we say thankyou and get in my car Averill starts to laugh. I don't instead I look up in the rear-view mirror to find a big bright pink lipstick stain in the form of a set of lips on my cheek. I rub at the stain with my hand but it won't come off. So I try again, more furiously this time. I'm soon rubbing at my cheek with my whole forearm with an urgency that turns the skin on my face and arm red. Averill just sat there in her fits of laughter.

"God damn it! Why won't it come off?" I shouted in frustration. I then gave up and pulled out of the drive way and proceeded to school. When we got to the parking lot I parked the car, shut off the engine and tried again. I was rubbing at my cheek harder and more vigorously this time as Averill laughed.

"It's going to take a fucking grinder or an electric sander to get this shit off my face!" I shouted "how come it didn't stain you?" I asked frustrated. Averill then took out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed it on the tip of her tongue.

"Now hold still" she said reaching for me.

"Yuck, no, you licked that, it's got your saliva all over it now, no I'm not letting it touch my face" I scowled playfully. But she didn't get the joke she thought I was dead set serious.

"Oh come on Bren you've kissed me" she laughed I shrugged

"Yeah so, it's not the same as having your saliva on my skin" I scoffed. But soon after she's reaching for me with the wet handkerchief again and she gets me with her soft hand, locks my jaw in her fingers and pulls my head toward her. It's a strange different kind of emotion I've never witnessed in her before. Because before when we were 16-17 she was meek and mild but now, now she's a little more aggressive and forceful. And I like it. I like both sides of Averill. Her other hand gently wipes away the stain. In a soft gentle motion that makes me want to grab her head and crash our lips together. But I didn't instead I just sat there, looking deep into her azure eyes. Both sides are meeting and working as a team to clean me up before school.

"Thank you" I smiled.

After school I came over to Averill's again after going home for a brief moment to check my emails and grab my guitar and amp. I'd gotten one from this kid in my guitar class. Brent Wilson had sent me an I.M telling me that his band wanted me to play guitar for them. I rushed into Averill's house. I knew the front door was always open and I noticed her mother was home this time... bizarrely.

"Hey Ms P is Averill home, thanks I'll just find her in her room" I said quickly before Sandra could say any more then I was dashing up stairs to Averill's room. I burst through the door to find Averill cleaning her room.

"What's up Bren?" She said as I came over to her, picked her up off the ground and spun her round.

"I have an audition for a band and I'm taking my lucky charm with me, so hurry up we have to go" I said putting her down.

"Lucky charm? Audition? Bren what are you talking about?" she asked confused

"You're my lucky charm, and Brent Wilson said I have an Audition for playing guitar in his band The Summer League" I smiled proudly. Her eyes widened with my words then a smile crept its way on her lips.

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you" she squealed

"I'm not in yet " I said "quick get changed out of your sweat pants we have to be there in about ten minuets" I said leaning in close and quickly and softly touching her lips with mine.

_[Averill]_

I felt our lips touch and felt the emotions electrify me...maybe it was true what mom said maybe I wanted to touch Brendon and I wanted him to touch me. I did as he said and got changed into a pear of skinny leg jeans. And a better t-shirt.

Brendon and I pulled up to Brent's house I had only met Brent once before when I met up Brendon after his guitar class. I admired Brendon for his musical talents. You could put just about any instrument in front of the kid and he knew how to play it and it seemed the more time I spent with him the more skilled at musical instruments I was. When I was 12 I didn't know how to play a single instrument but since knowing Brendon I had learnt, Piano, Guitar and Bass. Brendon was also the only one in our school to be able to play the cello and I learnt the Violin so we could play together. So it came as no surprise that Brent wanted to give Brendon a shot in his band Brendon was a very, very good guitar player and I commended him for it. From what I could tell Brent was a very quiet person, a nice well mannered person, he seemed more of a family guy one who would take care of his sick grandmother instead of going out and partying with friends.

We walked up the drive way and Brent came out to greet us.

"We're in the garage Brendon, did you bring you guitar?" He asked leading us to the garage and opening the door. He looked me up and down and took the guitar amp from my hands he then proceeded to walk in front of me and ask Brendon who I was.

"Who's the pretty girl? Is she your girlfriend?" I heard him say. Brendon looked over his shoulder and to me and giggled.

"What? No Averill's just a really, really good friend of mine"

"I see you hanging with her at school a lot"

"Yeah we're best friends"

"Ok "

They both looked back at me and all I could do was smile. It was awkward, the boys all stared at me when I entered they did nothing but smile or wave or both. Brent put the Marshal Amp down beside a small wall of other amps. The boy who was lightly drumming away at the drum kit came from behind it and walked straight over to me, totally forgetting about Brendon who attempted to introduce himself. He walked around me looking me up and down

"Wow you're hot for a rhythm guitarist" he said before he stoped in front of me and offered his hand. I took it and shook it, customary of me no?

"Smith Spencer Smith" he said bowing his head a little and kissed the back of my had I giggled a little awkwardly and blushing, I wasn't use to such flattery before even though Brendon was an awfully chivalrous boy himself. Always running around the car to open the door for me, discreetly walking on the side of the street where the road met the sidewalk so he could protect me from rain, splashes from cars speeding through puddles or on coming traffic. But now it looked like Brendon may have some competition on his hands. The slim boy in the Ramones T-shirt rolled his eyes.

"Spence, your embarrassing her, stop before I take Brent's bass amp to your head, he won't mind me doing it he needs a new one anyway" threatened the slim boy coming closer to the one dubbed Spencer and me. This tall boy had insight, and an intellectual sense about him. it was peculiar but I felt that if I asked him any question he'd always come back with some kind of answer. The slim boy stoped beside his friend, kindly took my hand and introduced himself to me.

"Ryan Ross, I'm Pleased to meet you..." he drifted waiting to find out my name

"Averill, Averill Phoenix" I smiled kindly and shook his hand. His touch was strangely softer then Spencer's his grip wasn't as tight either it was soft gentle. He looked down at my hand perplexed

"You have a real woman's grip, forcing me to kindly takes your fingers the way you did there" he smiled

"I learnt it from my mother" I smiled back Brendon stared at me over Ryan's shoulder with a confused face. My mom never counted as a business woman, she never only shook hands.

"I'm pleased to meet you Averill, welcome" Ryan said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not your guitarist, you know...Brendon is" I said looking over to Brendon. He mouthed a 'thankyou' to me and I smiled a 'your welcome' back to him.

"Ok now that we're all acquainted can we get the ball rolling already?" asked Brent. Ryan went and bought me a fold out picnic chair. He unfolded the chair and offered me the seat. I smiled at him and sat, kindly saying thankyou.

"So what's in your repertoire?" asked Spencer as he sat back behind his drum kit and Ryan sat down on an amp and plugged in his guitar. Brendon looked a little nervous I could tell he hadn't been through a band Audition process before, the closets thing to an audition Brendon's experienced was the school football team try-outs and sadly he didn't make the cut, I could have told him he wouldn't make it because the others were all powerfully built, muscular, testosterone driven guys. And Brendon was nothing like that; he was the cute, nerdy, nice guy with toned muscle, still testosterone driven and still competitive but not as powerfully built as they were and not on steroids, which half of them were. So this for me would be interesting considering I'd been through countless Musical and Acting Auditions and knew the process inside out.

"M...my...my...rep...Repertoire?" Brendon asked sounding a little frightened. This wasn't a good sign for him to be this frightened of his own abilities. I knew that if these guys based their decisions on first impressions then Brendon was going to have to try a little harder then this.

"What kind of music do you play?" asked Ryan in that quiet, intellectual yet kind tone. It calmed Brendon incredibly and then my smile gave him a new sense of confidents. Extraordinarily Ryan also made me feel a little easier and relaxed too.

"Oh I play things from...Third Eye Blind, Smashing Pumpkins..." at those two band names I saw Spencer and Ryan's faces brighten a little then I looked back to Brendon who continued to go and fire off other band names "...Queen, Blink 182 you know that kind of thing, I like a lot of rock/pop/punk kind of music" he explained by now the boys were sitting to attention and looked as though they liked what they were hearing.

"Ok then lets see you in action...Spence give us a beat" said Ryan and that was when Spencer started to play something off the top of his head. Straight away I knew what song it was M&M's from Blink 182 and then Brent started to play along and then they waited for Brendon who started in the right key, the right rhythm, he knew the song by heart. We had played it as a pair before...not as successful, but well enough to sound a little like the recording we were playing by ear from. Ryan stepped to the microphone and started to sing, his voice was sweet and beautiful and then I sang along with him and he noticed. After the song I clapped them as a band over all they were excellent and I couldn't stop smiling widely. Brendon put down his guitar whilst the boys huddled together and discussed Brendon's audition. Brendon ran over and hugged me.

"Come on lucky charm work for me" he whispered with a smile and rubbing my back for good luck. And kissing my forehead

"I hope everything goes as planned for you" I whispered back. He pressed our foreheads together and smiled at me, those big brown eyes glimmering in the light.

[Brendon]

Our faces were so close; it felt really, really strange. all I felt like doing was tilting my head and touching her lips with mine. We waited for the verdict and Ryan was the first to approach us. I started to tilt my head and close my eyes to kiss Averill but Ryan tapped me on the shoulder before I could get close, Averill and I broke away from our hug however I still kept an arm around Averill's hips. It was odd how she just fits perfectly in my arms; no position seemed awkward with her. So there I was standing comfortably with Averill resting in my arm.

"So what's the verdict?" Averill and I asked in unison the three boys found it to be quite unexpected and seemed to be taken back by it. Ryan shook his head as if to shake away his surprise.

"Well there's no easy way to put this..." with those words my heart sank to my toes, It was going to be football try-outs all over again. Averill placed her hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly I could see in her face that she felt it too.


End file.
